Akatsuki Club
by Zeek Weasel
Summary: This is a story about a new kid in town named Kisame. He discovers a group Called the Akatsuki which is made up of the biggest and baddest bullies in school. Will he join, or will he go aganst them? First fanfic, please comment. any critisizum exepted.
1. Moving In

Akatsuki Club 1: Moving in

This is a storie I thought up one day. It is about Kisame who is a new kid in town. He discovers a group called the Akatsuki, a group of the worst bullies at school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.

* * *

"Finally, we're done moving," said Kisame as he unloaded the last box from the moving truck. "Now all we need to do is unpack all the boxes."

"Alright, Kisame, Sharky, go grab your boxes and fight over rooms," said Kisame's and Sharky's mom. "Just remember, school starts tomorrow. The bus will be here around 7:25 A.M. O.K.?" she told them over the clatter of pots and pans. "In the mean time, I'm going to get our first dinner in this house ready. Does salmon sound good to you guys?"

Now normally, Kisame loves most any kind of seafood (except anything with the word shark in it. It's just cannibalistic!) but his mom could not cook anything without burning it. Even water!

Kisame and Sharky both nodded in unison, even though the thought of burnt salmon making its way down their throat didn't seem to appetizing . Kisame leaned over and whispered in Sharky's ear.

"Well, I guess we will be seeing this town's fire department," he tried to keep his voice low so his mom would not hear him, but it failed miserably.

"Now what did you say about my cook'n?" Kisame's mom growled at him, giving him her famous "stink eye" that could stop a speeding bullet in its tracks.

"Umm, nothing, dear sweet mom that doesn't ground her kids," Kisame tried to say sweetly.

"Just go and find a room you two," she said , looking back to her cooking.

Kisame ran straight for the stairs, quickly followed by Sharky. They ran up the stairs, turning this way and that, opening up doors and trying to find the best room.

"Yes, I found the first room," said Sharky. He danced around for a few moments and ran into his new room.

Well, I guess I still have to find a room, thought Kisame. He started looking around the house in its many hallways. He finally came upon a door he hadn't opened yet.

As he opened the door, a loud creaking sound emitted from it. "Creepy," said Kisame, "well, maybe the room will be a really cool one."

Kisame took one step into the pitch black room. The floor boards creaked with each step he took. He felt around for a switch to turn on the light. When he finally found it, he switched it on and saw…?


	2. The Room

Akatsuki Club 2: The Room

In this part, we find out what Kisame saw in the room. He also meets a neighbor kid. Who is this neighbor kid, you might ask? Well just read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other thing.

Kisame flipped the light switch on and saw the greatest room he had ever seen. There were things that must have been left there from the previous owner. In the corner there was a giant book case filled with big books, by the window there was a spyglass, by the book case there was an old looking desk with cobwebs all over it, and there was something that looked somewhat of a journal or sketch book on the desk.

"Wow, this room is awesome!" said Kisame, forgetting his box in front of the door, as he bolted strate for the book case, grabbing the first book he saw.

"Hmm… Redwall by Brian Jacques? Never heard of it. But maybe it is a good book," he said as he pulled it out. All of a sudden, the floor fell right out from beneath Kisame.

"HOLLY CRAP!!," he screamed as he slid down the slide thing, sliding only for a second though. At the end of the slide, Kisame's face was first to meet the metal grate.

"Aaaggghh! God dammit! What the fuck was that!" yelled Kisame out of pain and anger. "Stupid, freakin… trap door? Well, because of that trap door, I'm stuck here." Kisame kicked the metal grate and it fell off.

"Whoa? That was strange. Well, at least now I can get out of here," Kisame said as he climbed out. "Lets see, now it seems I'm in the front yard."

Kisame looked across the street to see a kid reading a book. The kid had long hair, was wearing sandals, had painted tow nails and finger nails, and had a girlish figure.

_Cool, that must be a neighbor girl! Now all I need to do is play it cool and try to make friends_, thought Kisame. He pulled out some breath spray, for good luck, of course.

He walked as cool as he could across the street, trying to not trip over anything. As he reached were the girl was sitting he brought up as cool of a voice as he could.

Hello there. I'm Kisame and I just moved here," roared Kisame.

"Hello," said the girl in a more deeper voice than Kisame suspected.

"Well, are you going to tell me your name?"

"If you must know," the girl lowered her romance novel so Kisame could see her face, "its Itachi."

Kisame's mouth flew open when he saw the GUY'S face. And then everything went black for him.


	3. Dinner, like it or not

Akatsuki Club 3: Neighbors Akatsuki Club 3: Dinner, like it or not

Its dinner time! But Kisame isn't home yet! Will he make it in time or will he get the punishment? Also, dinner guests? Who will they be? Read and find out. God, Kisame is having a long day, isn't he?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything.

_Uggghhh… what happened? Why does my head hurt? And… and why do I feel like people with bad breath are standing over me?_Kisame opened his eyes to see two people standing over him, each breathing very heavily.

"Hey, he's coming back. Hey, how are you? Feeling OK? Can I get you anything?" asked one of the four people.

"Umm… No, I'm fine. Just what happened?" asked Kisame.

"Well, it seems you passed out outside our house. Luckily, my son was outside and told us about it."

"Wow, I wonder how I passed out," then Kisame looked over to the couch and saw the guy he thought was a girl. "Oh, now I remember." Kisame looked at his watch and noticed that it was 5:57 P.M. "Oh crap! Mom probably has dinner done! She is going to kill me!"

Kisame bolted to the door, opened it, and ran outside. Then he ran across the street, up his driveway, slammed into his door, opened the door, ran inside, and sat at the table. "Three, two, one, dinner time. I made it just in time!" just as Kisame sat down, his mom came in and set down a pan of burnt salmon.

"Just in time for what?" asked Kisame's mom.

"Oh, nothing. Lets just eat our dinner of salmon," said Kisame.

"Finally, I'm starving," said Sharky as he ran down the stairs.

"Yeah, I could do with some dinner right about now, too," said Kisame's dad as he came in through the front door, tired from a long day at work.

"Well, lets all sit down and dig in. there's plenty for everyone," said Kisame's mom, with a big grin from ear to ear.

Everyone sat down at the fold up table, since their real one wasn't at the house yet (along with some other furniture) pulled out some paper plates and plastic forks and knives, and started spooning the burnt salmon into their plates. Then all of a sudden, a loud knocking sound came from the front door. "KNOCK KNOCK!"

"Great, the fire department is here. I guess we will be having another talk about fire safety," said Sharky.

"WHAT THE HECK DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT ABOUT MY COOK'N!?" roared Kisame's mom.

"Well, I guess I'll get the door," said Kisame over the roar of his mom. He walked to the door and opened it to be greeted by a face he hoped he would never see again.

"Hello, Kisame."

"Oh, dammit, I thought we were rid of you!"

"Nope. Finally, I can have my revenge!"

And then Kisame knocked him out, and took him some were far away.

"Who was at the door?" asked Kisame's mom.

"Nobody special, Mom," said Kisame.

time lapse!!

Finally, I can go to sleep, thought Kisame. Well, the temporary bed looks good, and I think Mom got the alarm set, so off to bed! And Kisame turned off the light, got in bed, and fell asleep, only to dream about the inscadent at his old school that made him move in the first place.

Ok, I know I haven't gotten to the actual club yet, but in the next one, Kisame might be going to school. MIGHT!I cannot promise anything.( Kile! HA! HA! HA! What a stupid name!)Kisame: Remember, Comment or I sick my samehada on you!! ;)


	4. Flash Back Time!

Akatsuki Club 4: Flash Back Time!

In this exiting fanfic, Kisame remembers his good old school. But, it wasn't always that good.

(Everything in italic is flash back.)

_It was a beautiful morning_ _at North Beach Middle School. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the beach was clear. That is, because Kisame just came out of his under sea home. He was surfing up to the beach on his samehada, doing cool tricks. Of coarse, with his shark like features and astounding good looks, he scared off all the beach goers and tourists._

_It was just like any other morning, except for the fact that the biggest dumb ass in school used a cheep shot in a fight with the school bully a week ago, and now he's the school bully. But, like in any other school, there was always a set of rules. But this new bully never knew of rule 1: __DON'T__, under any circumstances, mess with Kisame, the shark kid!_

_Now, Kisame was a good kid. He made good grades, he never got detention, and he was nice to the little kids. But when he's pushed, annoyed, or someone he liked was getting beat up, he would go back to his primal instincts, catch, kill, eat. Disturbing, I know._

_Well, this kid sure was dumb, because all that day, from morning to after school, this kid, who's name is Kyle, annoyed Kisame._

"_What the hell are you doing!" said Kisame._

"_Well, I am the new school bully, so I must bully every kid at school. So for today, I'm going to mentally bully you," said Kyle. And with that, he called Kisame names, made fun of him, and said he was weak. Well, I'm sure you know what is going to happen next._

"_Listen here, jackass, I'm going to turn around, go to the beach, go home and forget about today, okay? But, if you say one more thing about me, I'll kill you! Understand?" said Kisame very angrily._

"_Oh, is the little fishy angry? Does he want me to stop? Well, sorry, little baby, I'm not stopping," said Kyle._

_And the next thing he knew, he was in the mouth of Kisame, screaming for his life. Kisame threw him in the water behind him and lunged in after him. The dazed Kyle did not know what to do. He then saw a giant torpedo shaped object hurl right at him. It hit him with great force and power, there for, knocking him out._

_Time lapse--_

_Kisame knocked on the door of Kyle's room. He came in to see Kyle on the hospital bed, covered in casts and bandages._

_When Kyle saw Kisame, he screamed bloody murder. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! It's him! He came back to finish the job!" yelled Kyle._

"_What are you talking about! You were just attacked by a shark and lived! Nobody is coming to finish anything besides the doctor," said Kisame._

"_But, I remember you attacking me. You shot at me like a torpedo!" said the shaking Kyle._

"_What! No I didn't! I saved your life! If it weren't for me, you'd be dead! But, luckily for you, I was swimming near by and saw the attack."_

"_Then why don't I remember anything?"_

"_The doctor said the shock of the attack could've made you forget the attack and replace it with a false memory."_

"_Wow, I was attacked by a shark," and then he passed out._

_Another time lapse--_

_A couple of months later, Kyle was fully healed and just had to read all the get well cards. He started with the ocean blue one at the top. It read:_

_Dear Kyle,_

_I have moved. Yes, for rezones unknown. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later._

_Signed,__Kisame_

_P.S. It was me. Hahahahahahahaaaaa!!_

"_Oh my God! That bastard! I'll search him down and kill him!" said Kyle_

Note: I have changed chapter 3. So, check the new one. Also, the club part is next. So keep reading! Kisame: Remember, keep commenting or I will sic my samehada on you! _;) _


	5. Kisame Meets the Akatsuki!

Akatsuki Club 5: Kisame Meets the Akatsuki!

In this exciting fanfic of Akatsuki Club, Kisame goes to school! But, some things are different in this school than others. What will happen to him?? Well, read and find out!!

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"What the? Oh, it's just the alarm on my clock," said Kisame groggily. He reached for the alarm and hit snooze.

"There, now I can sleep for a few minutes," said the sleepy Kisame.

More than a few minutes later…

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Well, time to get up," said Kisame as he turned to look at his clock, which said 7:20 A.M.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late for the bus!" yelled Kisame as he grabbed his clothes and threw them on and then put some deodorant and grabbed his samehada.

"Please say I'm not late, please say I'm not late!" said Kisame as he ran to grab that book again and go done the trap door. Before the grate could hit his face, Kisame smashed it with his samehada. Then he got out, dusted himself off, and ran to the curb.

"Hey, am I late for the bus?" asked Kisame.

"What the? Who's there? Oh, it's just you, the pass out kid," said the apparently blind Itachi, which you could tell he was blind from the glasses and the cane.

"Well, am I late?" asked Kisame.

"No. the bus is all ways ten minutes late, so don't get all worried," said Itachi as two other kids came up to the curb.

"Hello there, new kid. I'm Hidan. What's your name?" said the kid with the big three bladed scythe.

"Um… Kisame."

"Hi, I'm Kakuzu. Hey, what's that you got there?" said the kid with the mask and the backpack with dollar signs on it.

"Oh, this thing. It's my samehada. It's made out of shark skin and only likes me. Here, try holding it," Kisame said as he handed Kakuzu his samehada.

"Hmm… this could be worth some ouch!" said Kakuzu as he dropped the sword because it came up and hit him in the face.

"See? It only likes me. Hey, look, it's the bus," said Kisame while pointing to the bus coming down the street.

As the bus came to the curb, the four kids got in a kind of line. When the bus got to them, the doors opened up and Kisame saw the most beautiful and hot bus driver he had ever seen. She had long, flowing, blond hair, red lipstick, big lashes, and glasses (Kisame has a thing for the glasses.) Kisame felt his heart stop.

"Well, who do we have here, a new kid? Well, what's your name?" asked the hot bus driver.

"Umm… Kisame, ma'am," stuttered Kisame.

"Well, Kisame, did you know that swords aren't allowed at school?" asked the bus driver.

"Don't worry, he's with us," said Hidan.

"Well then, get in."

Time lapse--

"Wow, the school is huge," said Kisame.

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda big. Well, get a move on, class starts in 15 minutes," said Hidan,"Luckily, I'm in all your classes, so follow me to your classes. One more tip, watch out for all the different clubs. They'll hunt you down like a dear."

Time lapse--

"Well, class, it would seem that we have a new class mate. Would you tell us your name?" asked Mr.Iruka.

"Kisame," said Kisame.

"Would you like to tell us about yourself, Kisame."

"Lets see, I came from the Village of Mist, I was apart of the seven legendary swordsman, see my sword here, I lived in the North Beach area and went to their school, and I'm part shark."

A blond haired kid wearing a orange jump suit raised his hand.

"If you're part shark, then wear are your gills?" asked the blonde.

Kisame pointed to his neck. A loud "Oooo" filled the room.

"Well, if there are no more questions, Kisame go sit behind Hidan. Okay, everybody bring out your spelling books, its time for a long and boring assignment."

"AAH," moaned the class.

Time lapse--

The same thing happened in every other class. Nothing to different happened. Kisame always got the seat behind Hidan and everyone loved his sword.

At 11:45, it was lunch time, and the food smelled good to Kisame. The line wasn't too long, and the food servers weren't to bad. There was four huge tables and a stage were the teachers ate. When Kisame got his tray, Hidan tolled him to sit by him.

"Kisame, sit over here, there's some people I'd like you to meet," said Hidan,"First off, that guy with the red hair is Sasori," he pointed to the guy with the puppet," The guy with the giant Venus fly-trap on his head is Zetsu," he pointed to the one eating a dog,"The one with shadows all over him and you can't see his face we call Leader," he pointed to the kid with the shadow face," That weird guy with the lollipop mask is Tobi," he pointed to the kid that kept on sneaking behind people and shouting "Tobi is a good boy!" and then getting punched," That one with the mouths on their hands is Deidara," he pointed to the kid making exploding birds," And you already know me, Itachi, and Kakuzu." Kisame noticed that they all were wearing black, leather jackets with red cluods on them.

"Hey, Hidan, who is this?" asked Leader.

"This is Kisame, and I'd like to nominate him for our... Um, group," whispered Hidan.

"Why?"

"Well, Itachi told me that he heard screaming from across the street last night and that it all of a sudden stopped. Then he heard allot of talking that sounded like Kisame. He said that they were saying allot of swears. Even ones he has never before. Which is kinda hard to believe, considering he knows allot of swears," said Hidan, followed Itachi doing his fire ball no-jutsu, and missing, as usual.

"Hm... Tell him to see me in the abandoned sciece lab at recess," said Leader

Hidan turned around and told Kisame to follow him at recess.

Time lapse--

"Well... It seems that we're all here... Er, well, almost all here. Were the hell is that Itachi!" said Leader.

"I saw him giving a dollar to the principal and asking for a Coke, but when he didn't get it , he used his fire ball on him. It was funny as helllll!" said Tobi.

Thud! Thud! Thud! "Here's the door knob, hey everybody, am I late?" asked Itachi, as he tripped over a chair. "Damned things, walking out in front of me like that. I'll show them! Fire ball no-jutsu!" flamed Itachi.

"ITACHI!! How many times must I tell you!? You do not use that jutsu in here! Thats how we lost our last hideout!"

_Flash back--_

_"Well, everybody, it is time, once again, to do our annual money raid counting that we have taken from the other kids, hosted, once again, by Kakuzu," said Leader, with Kakuzu standing by him, blushing._

_While Kakuzu was taking up everyones money to be counted, Itachi was in the back of the room, drinking his Coke, when the door swung open to reveal Naruto._

_"Ha, I knew I'd find the mean Akatsuki in your Leader's cool tree fort, and now, you will be defeated by meee!" yelled Naruto._

_"Hey, that's my demon kid guy, Fire ball no-jutsu!" yelled Itachi, while flames came out of his mouth._

_But, of course, Itachi misses, and hits the pile of money that Kakuzu was counting and caught the fort on fire._

_"NOOOOOOO!! The money, it's GOOONNNEE!!" screamed Kakuzu._

_""Umm... I should get outta here," and Naruto ran away._

_"Hurry! We need to get out! Stop crying Kakuzu, it's only money! We need to get out of here!" yelled Leader as he grabbed Kakuzu and jumped out of the fort._

_End Flash back--_

"Oh yeah. Well, at least I didn't catch anything on fire this time," said Itachi.

"Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way, on to the reason were here. Hidan has recommended Kisame for our group. So, Kisame must complete the three tasks to become an Akatsuki. Oh, and has to get a vote by everybody in the group to join," said Leader. "Kisame, your first task is..."

Hey, all of my good readers, I hope you like this addition to Akatsuki Club! It was a harder one to make, but as long as I have readers, I'll keep writing! Notice- I've signed on to and my name is the same as this one, and if you read my bio, you might know of my story. It'll be on there as soon as I finish it. Kisame: Remember, comment or I'll sick my samehada on you!_ ;)_


	6. The Tasks

Akatsuki Club 6: The Tasks

In this addition to Akatsuki Club, Kisame has to do three tasks to get in the Akatsuki club. Will he make it, or will he fail miserably? Well, read and find out!

"Kisame, your first task is to defeat one of us in a fight," said Leader, "and you have to pick the person to fight."

"I pick Itachi," said Kisame.

Kakuzu leaned over near Kisame and said, "I'm betting on you, so you better beat Itachi's blind ass."

"Good choice. It should be a great fight. The first task will be taken place on the playground," said Leader.

A short walk later, they're on the playground, Kisame on one side, and Itachi on the other, completely facing the wrong way. All the kids and faculty made a circle around the two, while they chanted the traditional chant for fights.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" yelled kids and faculty.

"Hey, were am I?" asked Itachi.

"You're going to fight Kisame for his first task. So, good luck," said Hidan. Then Hidan turned Itachi around and made him face the right way.

"Okay you two, when I say now, you're going to fight. Anything goes. Well, since there is no questions, you will fight now!" yelled Leader. Kisame saw the perfect move for Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi, isn't that your demon kid to your right?" said Kisame. Itachi turned to his right, were a big wooden pole stood.

"Demon kid! Fire ball no-jutsu!" flamed Itachi. As the flames burnt straight through the pole, it started falling to it's left.

"Hey, what's that loud sound that sounds like a pole fall- _Smack!" _and Itachi was hit by the falling pole, with Kisame winning the match.

"Well done, Kisame. Now, for your second and third tasks, you'll have to spend the night at my house, along with all the rest of the members," said Leader," now, the meeting is dismissed!"

Time lapse--

"Well, once again, it seems everyone is here, except ITACHI!" yelled Leader, "Okay, after Kisame's tasks are done, one of you guys need to buy Itachi a seeing eye dog."

Thud! Thud! Thud! "Stupid thing, blocking my way to Leader's house, you will pay! Fire ball no-jutsu!" flamed Itachi, burning through the wall of Leader's house. When the hole stopped smoking, they all saw Itachi with blood on his face, his blind person glasses were cracked, he had bruises, and his club jacket had torn on his left sleeve.

"ITACHI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? STOP FUCKING BURNING STUFF DOWN WITH YOUR DAMNED FIRE BALL SHIT!" yelled Leader, "You know what, I don't care right know. Sasori, tell Kisame the second task, since it's about time for it."

Sasori put down his puppet and looked at Kisame. "Okay, all you need to do is teepee a teacher's house, and not get caught," said Sasori.

"We got enough toilet to cover the whole house, so here it is," said Leader as he handed Kisame a box of toilet paper, " Now, get going. There's a teacher's house over four houses down."

Kisame ran out of the house and went four houses down. Then he started teepeeing the unsuspecting house. He threw role after role of the white toiletry. He finally took small break, then started throwing again.

About half way through the box, Kisame had already covered most the house and a tree. After a couple of minutes, he had finished teepeeing the house. He stood there admiring his work, when a light from inside the house came on.

"Oh, SHIT! It's the teacher!" whispered Kisame. He started retreating to Leaders house, when the front door of the teacher's house opened. The person at the front door had grey hair and most of his face was covered by cloth except his right eye.

Kisame had just made it into Leader's house before the person saw him. He looked at everyone, then they all laughed. Finally, after laughing for a couple of minutes, Hidan got up.

"Hey, Kisame, did you see the teacher?" asked Hidan.

"Yes, he had grey hair and most of his face was covered with cloth," answered Kisame.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kisame, eye's grim. They said one word, " Kakashi."

"You're a dead man, Kisame. On Monday morning he's going to find you and kill you," said Zetsu, closing his fly-trap head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he lived there," said Leader.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kisame.

"Kakashi, he's the teacher that knows everything. He might not have seen you, but he will be able to tell it was you," said Sasori.

"We will have to deal with this later, but for right now, we must continue the tasks. Your third task, the most horrible of the three, is to stay in a room with Tobi for one hour. The task begins know!" said Leader as him and everyone else threw Kisame into a room and locked it.

"I remember my third task, what about you guys?" asked Hidan.

Everyone said "Yep" then shuddered. There was a few knocks on the door to the room Kisame was in, but nobody even glanced that way.

Hey, guys and gals! I hope you liked this addition to the Akatsuki Club. I have some news, I'm holding a contest. To enter, make a funny video or make a picture of the Akatsuki Club. The winner will get their video on you tube( if you made a video ) and I will put you in the Akatsuki Club. If you have any questions, e-mail me at my home page. The contest will end on June 22, 2008. So everyone should have plenty of time to make something. Kisame: And remember, comment or I'll sic my samehada on you!


End file.
